


[Podfic] Radioactive Trees in a Red Forest

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AA, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bisexual John Watson, Celibacy, Character Study, Coming Out, Dark John Watson, Dead Mary, English Accent, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John POV, John-centric, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Not Anti-Mary, Parentlock, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Post Season 4, Prescription Drug Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rehabilitation, Rehap, Relapse, Seizures, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sobriety, Soundcloud, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Therapy Heavy, bottomlock, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 73
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: John Watson is what happens when a man can no longer see a reason to go on.John Watson is what happens when a man starts to let go."It is what it is."John Watson is what happens when what "it is" becomes too much to bear.This is a story of the life, death, and resurrection of John Hamish Watson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maribor_Petrichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maribor_Petrichor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Radioactive Trees In A Red Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522701) by [Maribor_Petrichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maribor_Petrichor/pseuds/Maribor_Petrichor). 



> Music: Shadow Cast by Mark Petrie
> 
> I am almost beside myself with anticipation of presenting this story! It's been in the works for quite some time (it's the biggest work I have done to date) and Maribor has been so very patient for it to emerge!  
> Thank you, you lovely thing, for allowing me to podfic this - what an honour and what a challenge!  
> High drama, much angst, this is John's story; how he came to fall in the way he has, how he climbs the slippery slope to wellness.  
> TW for suicidal ideation and an (almost) attempted suicide, for childhood emotional and physical abuse. There are some very emotional chapters and I'll try to highlight these as we go along.  
> This podfic will play out over 9 weeks - some days there will be two, three or four chapters, as some are very short. They tend to get longer the further along we get, ending with a two hour chapter on November 2nd.
> 
> Special thanks must go to SW70 for 'Ameripicking' my horrid American accent. Please know that she did her best to pick up my most egregious mistakes, but she couldn't make a silk purse out of a sow's ear! All remaining errors are most definitely (and clearly) my own!  
> I'll be dipping in and out while this pod is rolled out - I have my lovely sister staying with me and we plan to go away for a few days here and there, so I won't always be available to respond to comments but I will thoroughly enjoy reading them!
> 
> One more big thank you to Bluebellofbakerstreet for adapting her coverart for the fic for use for the podfic. Love your art, as always! Thank you!  
> I do hope you enjoy this!

 

Now that the pod is complete, have the whole playlist all in one place!


	2. Two Months On




	3. Three Months On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter today!


	4. Four Months On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today!!


	5. Six Months On




	6. Eight Months On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another two chapters today!


	7. Ten Months On




	8. Day 00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four chapters today!  
> Have a great weekend, I'll see you on Monday!


	9. Day 3




	10. Day 04




	11. Immediate Release




	12. Day 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incapacitated by my stupid back, again, to the point of hospitalisation, I think.  
> Can't get to computer or workbook to see what needs to be released, so I'll do a bunch that should cover the next few days. Unfortunately, I can't unlock SoundCloud tracks from my phone so only available theough AO3.  
> God, I hate my back!  
> Sorry for vagueness, normal service should be resumed soon.


	13. Day 06




	14. Day 08




	15. Day 13




	16. Day 15




	17. Times I Wanted a Drink




	18. Dear Dad




	19. Day 16




	20. Day 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home again, home again, jiggety jig!
> 
> Thank you so much for all your messages of well wishes, it has been so heartening, thank you, thank you! I will endeavour to reply to everyone properly throughout next week but please accept this as a blanket thanks for the time being!
> 
> Thanks too, to those of you who have 'held the fort' for me during my absence!
> 
> I am releasing all the chapters that should have brought us to this point, so we're actually up to date. Next week should be back on a regular schedule. (There are four chapters on Monday, you may be pleased to hear, as there will be on Thursday!)


	21. The Ego's Defence




	22. Day 20




	23. Day 21




	24. Day 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOUR chapters today! One of them is a wee diddy one, though!  
> Thank you for your kind comments - I am feeling LOADS better, thank you and will start today to answer before I reach triple digits and it all gets too far ahead of me!


	25. Dear John




	26. Dear John 2




	27. Every Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fingers crossed for Benny and Sunnymarch for the Emmys tonight - go, Team Patrick Melrose!


	28. Day 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I haven't seen what won, so it can be very plainly seen that I am utterly, totally biased, but 'he was robbed'.  
> Nevertheless, congratulations to both Ben and Sophie on the news of their third baby Cumberbatch!


	29. Day 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the two tonight! (Another two tomorrow, then four on Thursday!) And then, you will love, love, love me (and Maribor, of course) on Friday!!!


	30. Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today!


	31. Day 38




	32. Dear Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you lucky bunnies! Four chapters today! (Three are very short, though, hence a few at once).


	33. Day 39




	34. Day 43




	35. Day 45




	36. It Was Snowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking forward to posting this chapter since the beginning! This is one of my favourites and I think you'll be happy that the next one goes up today, as well!  
> Have a great weekend; keep safe.


	37. Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second of two chapters today, hope you enjoy!


	38. Day 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter today, but it's a lovely long one!


	39. Day 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today, and a bit of a heads-up that we are getting into serious therapy territory, now. There will be some high emotion, especially in chapters 40 and 47. John has a lot to work through and it's hard for him to keep on an even keel. But that's what we love, isn't it?


	40. Unique Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's pretty emotional - I marked it in my notes, so it must have made me cry during editing!


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the one chapter today, but it's a lovely long one! John re-groups and rejoins the session where he listens to Sherlock have his say.


	42. Day 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, just one chapter today, but oh, what a goody! BEDSHSARING!!!! (You're going to love Maribor!)


	43. #Capture The Loveliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter today but a lovely, long one! John and Sherlock get the day off.
> 
> Have a lovely weekend, and I'll see you again on Monday!


	44. Day 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy October!  
> Four chapters tonight, all quite short.  
> Heads up for chapter 47, which is quite emotional. Poor John - these therapy sessions really dig deep!


	45. Dear Mrs Hudson




	46. Dear Molly




	47. Day 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite an emotional chapter - John deals with the feelings associated with Mary's death.


	48. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you're going to be happy with me today, I think - two chapters! And while the second is very short, the first is a biggie!!  
> Happy Tuesday.


	49. Text




	50. Day 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter today, but a goodly long one!  
> Happy hump day!


	51. Day 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter today (in fact, only one day left with two, next Monday, as all of the chapters are getting rather longer, now!)  
> I'm on holiday again for a few days, so I'm catching up gradually with all your lovely comments. Thank you so much for all your lovely input; it is lovley to hear from you! (Was that enough 'lovely's'?)


	52. Day 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's wishing you a very happy weekend.  
> It's day 90, which means only one thing... home time!


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home again, home again, jiggety jig. Oh, to kick off the shoes and settle down in your favourite chair!  
> Two chapters today - for the last time!


	54. One Day In




	55. St Lucien's




	56. Chapter 56




	57. Eight Days In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanah encourages John to venture out.


	58. Seventeen Days In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing you a very lovely weekend!  
> When you join me next week, the fic will earn it's 'E' rating twice over - the first time on Monday, and then again on Thursday. Just so you can make a note. Y'know, to avoid or bookmark!


	59. Twenty Eight Days In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have E for Emotional and E for Explicit today.  
> If I've done my job right, you'll be crying and breathless (but not at the same time, hopefully!)  
> This is a long chapter with lots in it and Mrs Hudson gets the most delicious last word!


	60. Forty Six Days In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems that now they've got their sexy on, there's no stopping them!


	61. Fifty Three Days In




	62. Fifty Six Days In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big chapter - A visit to the doctor, a visit to the dentist, our boys gettin' it on, bigstyle and then some parentlock for good measure! Enjoy!


	63. Seventy Six Days In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hear some of John's innermost thoughts, via his blog.
> 
> I hope you enjoy your weekend, Lovelies - I'm a sad puppy, since Maggie left for home this morning. It will be very strange her not being around but I got a message from her hubby this afternoon telling me he promises to release her into my care again. I've never actually met him, but I am eternally grateful that he's happy for her to come and see me for a month or two every couple of years!


	64. Eighty Three Days In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John gets more than he bargained for when they go to Sherlock's parents' for Father's Day!


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely long chapter again, today! Lots and lots happening but John gets far more than he bargained for from Mrs Holmes!  
> Your heart will yearn for Sherlock today - God, he's been through the wringer.


	66. 192 Days In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet the lovely Hanah again today and she is not convinced of John's commitment to being well. (Quite rightly, of course!)
> 
> I'd just like to give you a wee heads-up about a change of plan for next week's Red Forest roll-out. I hadn't really taken into account that Halloween falls on Wednesday when I planned the itinerary. I have a lovely six-chapter Halloween fic that I would like to release over three days, Monday to Wednesday, so Red Forest will go on a three day hiatus, returning on Thursday 1st November. I'll post similar reminders tomorrow and Friday, so anyone who doesn't see this message may see one of those.


	67. 0 Days Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's and tomorrows chapters are very emotional. John reaches rock bottom and then sinks even lower. 
> 
> A reminder that there will be a brief break from Radioactive Trees from Monday to Wednesday next week while I post a lovely wee Halloween story.  
> Trees will be back on Thursday, fighting fit and feeling rather more optimistic.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor John. It really can't get any worse. Can it?
> 
> Just a final reminder that we take a wee break from Red Trees to indulge in three days of Halloween from Monday to Wednesday. When we return, we begin to see a glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel. And no, it's not a train!


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, back for the final push! Nine weeks has flown by, hasn't it??
> 
> For those looking for or to avoid the explicit bits - the last 4-5 minutes of this chapter are a tad steamy!
> 
> I'd like to wish Pat Precieux a very happy birthday today - she missed being a hell-raiser by one day and is subsequently an angel (don't let her try to tell you any different! LOL).  
> Happy birthday, love!


	70. December 6th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The run-up to Christmas and the New Year.  
> We get to meet up with the lovely Hanah again!
> 
> Have a lovely weekend, you lovely people!


	71. February 23rd 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had a great weekend!  
> A short and sweet chapter today; we find out more about the Red Forest that haunts John.


	72. April 8th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely long chapter today (and brace yourselves for tomorrow's 2hr epic!)  
> Things get happier by the day.
> 
> I know it's kinda nothing to do with me (although, it is, since I'm a citizen of Earth) but please, please go vote. Every little counts. Lets hope that the happiness of tomorrow's final chapter is in service of a great result for America.


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I can hardly believe it, here we are at the end! A lovely long chapter to finish this marvellous story off.  
> Thank you, Maribor for sharing your wonderful talent with us and permitting me to turn it into an audio piece.  
> Thank you, too, to all of you who have listened, commented, kudos'd, bookmarked and just generally been a wonderful cheerleading group. Thank you for embarking on this most difficult of journeys for John with me. I've loved being able to share his recovery with you all.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next couple of days for two singles, before we embark on a new journey on Monday into the loveliest porn imaginable. Is that enough of a clue as to what's coming? (Besides John and Sherlock, of course??!)


End file.
